Discovery of the forbidden fruit The first human
by Pyrolithium
Summary: The third part of the story and sequal to The Discovery of the Forbidden fruit. Go on where the last story ended and uncover the truth about Adam.


**Discovery of the forbidden fruit; the first human**

It has been three years since the last time I spoke about my tale. My father is no threat anymore but still there were questions. Empty gaps still haunting my mind of curiosity. The question I dealt with was one I would not forget easily because it was the one question nobody had an answer for. Three years ago I accidentally came across a lost piece of the puzzle we had to fit together to save my father. But without knowing this piece belonged to another puzzle. Let me take you back three years ago to the point where my last story ended, that's when I found the missing piece of the puzzle. "I wonder, we knew where Eve was, but where was Adam…?" Pyro looked at my father who looked back. "Adam?" Pyro asked and my father knew what I was talking about. "Yes, the myth goes like this. In paradise there were two humans, Adam and Eve, Eve was seduced by the evil snake so she took the apple and eaten it. And with it all its wisdom fell into the hands of mankind. Adam and Eve were both rejected by Paradise, just as the evil snake." Pyro looked at my father as if it was the first time he heard about it. "I don't know anything about an Adam, but I think it has a meaning of some sort. It has to be or it wouldn't be in the human myth." Pyro said thinking about it. My father rose from his seat. "So what is this Adam then? Another evil guy or something? And where is he?" Pyro was thinking. "I don't know Blade, I shall gather the council of the wise to discuss about this matter." My father looked at Pyro as if he spoke about some legend. "The council of the wise? They haven't been seen since your father took over." Pyro smiled. "I know but I have to try, it's our only shot." I looked at my father and Pyro, I admired them, being so serious about something they don't even know it actually exists. "What am I going to do father?" I asked curiously. "You stay with Helena and protect her and the apple, it's too important." I agreed and did as my father told me to do. "But what about you father?" My father looked at the ground. "For some people their time has actually come, I have to restore the balance. How harsh it can be sometimes, it has to be done." I could understand what my father was saying, he did have a point. Death can't just be stopped, it's just a way of life. I walked back inside as Pyro and Blade both disappeared into smoke, the one black the other white. As I walked inside and sat down to think about it. I was wondering if there were more myth's of mankind with forgotten truths. I was thinking about Adam, about what his role was in this myth. He did not seem to do anything in the myth so I guess it was a mystery. Pyro appeared again, looking thoughtful in his eyes. His mind was away, not in his presence. I walked to him, he did not even notice me until I was right in front of Pyro. "Did you bring back the council of the wise?" Pyro looked at me. "Yes I have and what they have said was not really hopeful." I looked at him with worries running trough me, what is it what was taking all hope away? Even from Pyrolithium. "Adam was a man who was accidentally involved in that myth. When Evania touched the apple with the evil one Adam tried to stop them. Adam touched the apple in the middle, when the two forces touched it as well. And when good and evil were separated he got powers from both worlds. And so the first human with qualities of both sides was born." I was a little confused besides the fact what Adam's role now was in the story. "But, humans don't have gifted powers." Pyro looked at me. "True, but humans share both strength and weaknesses, so they are both weakened so it doesn't have much effect. Adam on the other hand has none of the weaknesses and is not weakened by the different parts. He is neither good nor evil, life nor death. He is the first human and by far the most powerful." I started to understand now and while I did I heard Helena walking to me from behind. "But Pyro, if Adam is so powerful why haven't we heard from him before?" Helena asked, she had heard the whole conversation apparently, but she did not know what this all meant though. "Why we haven't heard from him before was because he was locked inside the Apple of Paradise." I grabbed the apple which was in my possession, this fruit which was so meaningful and hopeful at first was now the poison in my existence. "Is Adam evil?" Helena asked. Pyro looked at her, and then looked at Blade which had no idea either. "Adam is neither good nor evil, so I guess I do not know." Pyro said still thinking about the question. My father did not know what to do, the question asked by Helena was a tough one. I held the apple in my hand and looked at it, there were so many questions without an answer. I did not even know where to look for them. Pyro looked at us, saying nothing, my father in the other hand slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "How can we fight something which is not even good or evil, or if we don't even know how to find him!" I looked at the apple again and suddenly something flashed trough my mind. It was as if I looked trough someone's eyes. It seems to be on Earth, I felt the cold wind rushing by me. It looked familiar, somehow. I was in some kind of dream state, my father and Pyro were discussion why and how Adam would be here. Not noticing me, I dreamt on, dreaming of the sights which appeared to be seen by someone. I could hear his thoughts, they we're strange. I never felt those before. It wasn't evil thoughts and it sure was not pure good thoughts. I looked further. I knew what he was planning, taking revenge on those who locked him, the human race. Now I knew it was Adam. Like with my father I could look in his memories as well, but now with the apple in my possession I now had the power to scroll in his memories, looking beyond his border. I was in Paradise again, the familiar blossom trees and the green field with a small village. It was as if it has not been changed all these years. It looked different in Adam's vision than the vision my father gave me. I walked trough Adam's memories, looking for the reason why it was so important and why Adam thought of it. I saw Adam in a dark ally with some dark person. I walked to them, knowing they would not see me. "So young Adam, you want to be stronger and have more meaning?" The dark person spoke. "Yes, I want it! I am sick of being the weakest of kind, I want to have meaning." Adam said while the grin of the dark person grew larger. "So be it, tomorrow come to the chapel at dawn of first light. Do not be late." Adam nodded and walked away, he walked right trough me. The dark figure looked at Adam smiling, letting his face being exposed in the light. It was the evil one who used Evania to take the Apple of paradise from the chapel, I figured Adam was his plan B. I put Adam's memories in fast forward and rejoined when dawn was near. I waited near the chapel where it would eventually all happen. It was strange being somewhere knowing that something terrible will happen but you can't warn people or do a thing. I guess reliving it as a memory gives me a chance to see it happen. Something only few can really say. Evania approached the chapel, crazy in love with the dark person. So that's how he managed to get her that far, he seduced her into love in which she was blind of the truth. Clever but not with honor, she was walking into the chapel when I saw Adam approach the chapel. The evil one walked to him and told him to touch the apple when Evania and he do too. Adam confirmed and hid himself in the tall grass. Evania came out of the chapel smiling and in love. The evil one looked at her. "Very good my love, now hand over the apple. I wish I could warn her, but I could not. And before my eyes Evania gave the apple to the evil one and touched it. Adam leaps from the grass, tripping. The world divided into two, Adam ran to it and touched it, just a second too late. Good and evil were already been made. When Adam touched the apple the two forced drained inside of him, just before being absorbed by the apple. Adam swore revenge in his emerald prison. He wished upon the destruction of good and evil and to begin a new race. A pure race without the boundaries of good or evil. I got out of Adam's memories, now knowing his intentions. If his plan is to destroy good and evil he would probably go after the leaders, which are Blade, my father, and Pyro. I woke up, looking trough my own eyes again. The apple stopped glowing and when I looked around me it was as if I had never left the sight. "I don't even know how he looks like or if it even is a man! How can we fight something we don't know!" My father questioned Pyro. "I know the answers father." I answered still having the apple in the palm of my hand. "Explain…" Pyro said looking curious. "Using the apple I looked into Adam's mind which is still linked to the apple of paradise. I looked into his memories to see what actually happened when Evania took the apple from the chapel." I explained. My father looked surprised at the fact I knew these things and he didn't, because he held the apple before me. He still doesn't know his memories were whipped out in the resetting of the worlds a day ago. Evening fell as I continued my story. "Adam was too late when touching the apple of paradise, the forces of good and evil were created but still he touched the apple, absorbing both good and evil." "A half breed." My father interrupted me. "Yes father, with all the strength but not even one of the weaknesses to hold the scale normal between good and evil. Adam wants to take revenge onto the human race and the leaders of good and evil. He wants to create a pure race with the apple of paradise and start all over again. And because he is both good and evil he does not need a second person to activate the apple." I said while the night now was in full glory and the moon looked silently above us. Pyro looked at me. "This is bigger than we all did imagine, how do we stop him?" I looked at the ground. "I wish I knew Pyro." I said with pain in my voice. My father sighed and looked to the sky. "It's getting late, we better go home and discus this in the morning. I agreed and so did Pyro. "Seth your explanation helped us out, I am grateful for that my young and wise friend. You have explained all I have riddled on for so long." I smiled feeling better, but not totally. Even though I found Adam and his intentions and even figured out what powers he had I had no strength whatsoever. My father is death and Pyro is an angelgod. How am I going to keep up with such powerful men? Helena already was in bed. I undressed and joined her, laying on my back staring at the ceiling. The apple was inside a golden cage Pyro made for me which only I could lift or open. I looked at the blood red emerald reflecting the dancing light of the candle next to it into my eyes. I looked back at the ceiling, wishing to be like my father, or even like Pyro. They are both great and both have done extreme things to make things good. At least Pyro has though. I closed my eyes, thinking about Adam. I imagined how his strength must be, and if I was to be correct we were in big trouble. Suddenly I was in a green field, not in Paradise this time. A city behind me was busy with the daily things that had to be done. I sat down on the grassy field and laid myself down. I saw small clouds waving by and the clear blue sky looked like heaven. "Seth!" I suddenly heard and when I looked up Helena was running at me. I stood up, spreading my arm ready to catch her. She looked so fine in that silk red dress she made. A white flower gave extra color to her beautiful dark-blond hair. Her blue eyes and red lips were just too noticing to miss. Suddenly her skin was ripped off and out of the bloody mass and Helena's terrifying scream Adam appeared. His hair white and his eyes red. His skinny body did not make any impression but I knew that there was something more about it than looks could tell. Tears ran over my face as I grabbed my sword so rough that I almost broke it when doing so. My heart broke, my soul torn apart and my life had no meaning anymore. I ran toward the demon that wrecked my life. Suddenly I heard my name in the distance, I did not pay attention at that moment and when I didn't suddenly Adam attacked. With huge speed he came toward me with two short swords beside him. He attacked and when he did I woke up sweating and terrified. Helena held me in her arms. "You had a nightmare sweetheart, hush now. It's over, you can calm down now." She said comforting me. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I washed my face, when I was finished I grabbed for the towel and when I did a huge shock of pain surged trough me. I looked at my back trough the mirror and saw a huge cut. I looked at it and was shocked, did Adam have the powers to attack me when I am dreaming? I grabbed the first aid kit and started to wrap myself in the clean bandage. I wore a shirt so Helena did not notice the wound. I slept as much as I could without dreaming. Afraid Adam would strike again. I thought about the differences I had comparing with my family. Even when I admired Pyro and my father I still had feelings of jealousy within me. I couldn't bear to see my father fighting when I couldn't do a thing. My heart said this was the way it had to be but my soul was thorn apart with the fact that I was the weakest and couldn't do anything to defend the innocent. I wanted to be a savior, a man of the people. One they could trust and call in need. I was well aware of my father's history. As a young child my father already stood up against the evil ones. Even though he was very evil in his doing his heart was still on the right place. Pyro's history I also knew, told by my mother as a fairy tail. About the angel who was as kind as his wings were white. Fit to be a king, even a god. But his father was jealous and banned him from the Realm of Angels. But even though his father committed this cowardly and sinister trick upon Pyrolithium he still had no need to avenge his father. Even though he did, he did because his father tormented his people. Pyro never intended to kill his father but in an act of self defense he defeated his father, killing him in the process. His father was gone and with his two brothers he made a solemn promise to rule over his people with respect and the care they needed. That story kept me going for years, hoping to achieve the same thing. But all my hopes are gone, how could I ever by like Pyro? How could I be like my father, who defied everything he lived for and went his own way. I sighed and turned to Helena. She was asleep, so peaceful and lovely. I held her by her shoulder and turned her to me. "Looking for Helena?" Adam said while looking at me and laying beside me. It scared me to death. "You're dreaming again Seth, scary huh?" Adam said with a berserk smile on his face and his eyes glancing red. I stood up and grabbed my sword. "Don't even bother Seth, I am not here to hurt you." Adam walked to me, came closer and closer. "You know Seth we both are not as different as we think." I looked at him, questioning. "What do you mean Adam?" "Our lust to be someone special, to really mean anything in this…cancer drenched world…Look at it Seth, those filthy humans ,multiplying like rabbits having no real meaning in this world. Like fleas on a dog." I listened to Adam, not knowing what to think about it. "The human race is a pure example of god." I answered. "God? You mean the Guardian? That filthy incompetent fool did not have any idea what he was doing. If he really wanted to make the human race it was just for fun not for perfection. A mistake people like us have to eradicate Seth." Adam walked circles around my like a predator stalking his prey. "Tell me Seth why you protect them?" He looked into my eyes searching for the thing he was looking for, my weakness in heart. "I…I don't…" "You don't know do you Seth." Adam smiled satisfied. "Your mind has been poisoned by the words of Pyrolithium and Blade, your father. I guess he did not tell you the whole truth about you, did he?" I looked at Adam who was still walking his circles around me. "What are you talking about Adam?" "I can't tell, it is something only you can figure out by yourself." He said while standing in front of me smirking. Then he walked up behind me and laid his head on my shoulder. "Will you join me young Seth or are you afraid to become stronger?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at the ground while my inner self was in conflict not knowing what to think. But suddenly an old plan reached trough. I remembered how I tricked my father by saying to join him, and could get close enough to take advantage out of it. "Sure, I will join you." "Good boy young Seth, you have exceeded my expectations, well done." I looked at him, his smile getting wider. "When the time is right we will meet young Seth, for now have fun." I heard a voice in the distance and watched Adam disappear. "Seth? Seth!" I woke up and looked at Helena who was holding me against her. "Seth? Are you okay? It looked as if you had some kind of nightmare." I said nothing and sat up straight in bed. "It's nothing my love, what time is it?" "It is not yet dawn, try to get back to sleep." Helena laid herself back. I was wide awake wondering about what I had to do to keep Adam's eyes away from me. I waited until Helena was asleep and stood up, dressed myself and walked outside, taking the apple with me. I walked to the hills of Prenor, a nearby village. I watched the light from the sun coming from behind me granting light to the still sleeping village. "It's nice without violence, chaos and war is it not father?" I said not looking behind me. "Yes it is my son, I now know the truth." My father said while walking up to me. "Why are you here Seth?" My father asked me. My eyes did not meet him while I told him. "I am going to look for Adam and I will defeat him." "I will come with you my son, together we shall…" "No father, this is a quest for myself alone. Neither you nor Pyrolithium may join me." My father was surprised by my decision but decided that I could handle the task at hand. "Pyro and I will always be in reach, just call is of you are in need." "I will father, thank you." My father disappeared into thin air doing his task as the lord of death. Now I had the difficult task at hand to gain prestige towards Adam which could lead me closer until I could destroy him. But the riddle of my origin puzzles me. What was it what he meant by not knowing who I was. "Well young Seth, ready to go?" Adam said behind me from the shadow of a nearby tree. "I am…my lord." I didn't even released my words fully and I suddenly stood in a deserted place, sand hills covering the entire plain and rocks standing as silent remainders of a once beautiful empire. I looked around and found it very familiar, but it really struck me when I looked at a dead tree. And suddenly flashes of my memories confirmed my deepest fears. "The….the blossom tree…" I said falling on my knees. "Yes young Seth, this was once the beautiful paradise the apple created before the Guardian. This is the place I returned to when the Apple released me, and the place I destroyed first while you were so busy finding me." Adam said smiling at the dead blossom tree. I felt Anger flowing inside of me, but did not submit to it, I was better than that, I needed to focus on my mission to get trough Adam and his weaknesses. "Now we need a way to get the Apple from the temple of Earth." Adam said thinking about it. This is very convenient I thought, Adam does not know I posses the Apple of Paradise! This would make my mission slightly easier. "I wish I didn't kill that Salena woman! She could have been a great help after some torture by the sword." Adam said kicking a stone. Something snapped inside of me. Salena…my mother, he killed her. He killed my mother! She was the one who raised me while my father was in conflict with the former Death. She meant everything to me. I snapped, grabbed my sword and swung at Adam. Suddenly my sword stopped in my air and Adam's hair was flowing in the wind which came from my sword. His blood-red eyes looked at me and even while he was under attack. "Bravo young Seth, you let anger guide you. I guess you're ready now." "For what?" I said while trying to get loose. Adam let me go and when he did I fell on my knees dropping my sword. My arms and sword were both smoking and burned by Adam's force. "What do you mean Adam?" I asked him while reaching for my sword. Adam looked at my sword and it just flew away ramming itself trough the dead blossom tree where it stayed. "I needed to bring up your anger so I could let it take the upper hand. And now is the time to take control of you little Seth, I guess you did not know how you tricked your father…did you?" I was shocked and showed that emotion to him, for he did not know I took hold of the Apple and I could resist those spells. "Endarkened spirits from the nether, release his anger and hatred forever!" Adam said and suddenly the wind changed into my direction. Spirits formed into skulls flew toward me, I closed my eyes and felt them going trough me. They were releasing my inner strength, a useful part which I did not expect. But when they tried to convert me into darkness, the Apple did his job and absorbed the evil poison without revealing itself. After the skull spirits disappeared I fell on my knees again, and held myself up by leaning on my hands. "Welcome to the real world dear young Seth." Adam said smiling. I looked up, my eyes red as the morning sun. Even through the Apple absorbed the poison of chaos and hatred, I still felt different. My thoughts were full violence and pain, I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to destroy the human race. I wanted to defy my father. As I stood up Adam walked away. "Come Seth, let us come out of hiding." I nodded and walked after him. While walking with him I grabbed my sword and broke the tree while pulling it out. I looked at it, and stood silenced. Suddenly I used my sword to cut the dead tree in half. "Hope is no more…" I said and after I said that I walked with Adam trough the portal which leaded to Earth. As I walked trough and looked at the place we ended up I had to swallow my pride. It was Prenor, the village I was just a few hours earlier. Suddenly my father and Pyro both appeared behind me and Adam. "Seth! You're alright! Good job finding Adam, now come here while Blade and I handle this treat." Pyro said. "Something is wrong my angel friend…" Pyro looked at my father, "What do you mean Blade?" Adam turned around and laughed, "Hahaha, you are so weak in mind Pyrolithium, Angelgod and Blade, Lord of Death. Come Seth, let us find the Apple of Paradise within the temple of Earth." Pyro looked surprised but after that he knew of my plan. I turned around and looked at Pyro and my father. "Yes master, I shall come." Adam hesitated and suddenly a smirk emerged on his face. "Wait my young Seth, what about a little fight with your friends? Just to get warmed up." "Yes master." I replied and drew my sword. "Son, you don't want to do this…You're better than this!" "It does not matter Blade, his soul has been corrupted, and I sense incredible pain within his spirit." Pyro said while spreading his wings and drawing his sword. "Why won't you fight us Adam? To weak?" My father shouted at him. Adam smiled. "As you wish lord of Death, I shall fight you. Seth, you just watch." I pushed my sword into the rocky soil and leaned on it. "As you wish Master." Adam walked towards Pyrolithium and Blade and had no weapon at all. "Be careful my friend, we do not know what we are up against." Pyro said while holding his sword firmly in his hands. "You do not need to worry my old angel brother, nothing I can handle." My father said. "You shall pay for taking my son away from me!" "Oh really?" Adam said, "I hope you are not as easily killed as your wife, she was not much of a challenge." My father was suddenly silent and shocked, and while he was Adam was laughing at him. I felt anger flowing inside of me, a different kind of anger. The Apple was glowing for a second but then stopped. I looked at it but had no Idea what it meant. My Father ran toward Adam and smashed his sword toward him. Adam just stepped back and the sword missed him only by an inch. Adam suddenly divided itself into smoke and appeared behind my father slamming him in his back. My father was hit so hard he flew for a few meters before colliding into a rock. Pyro flew at Adam slashing toward him. Adam turned into smoke, went right trough Pyro until he was behind him. Adam turned back to normal and kicked Pyro into the ground. As I stood there watching I had more of this strange hatred running trough. I saw the Apple glowing again but still I did not pay any attention to it. My father rose from the rock he was thrown in and ran toward Adam. Pyro pushed himself out of the ground and ran toward him as well. Pyro jumped and attacked, but Adam raised his hand and suddenly Pyro was hit by lightning coming from Adam's arm. Pyro, who was stuck in the lightning was then thrown up, catched again and slammed back into the ground with huge blocks of stone rising around the place of collision. Pyro attacked again and so did my father, which arrived first. He swung his sword at Adam. Adam grabbed the tip of the sword, slammed against the backside of the hilt, so the sword flew out of my father's hands and turned in mid air. Adam grabbed the sword and slammed it trough my father. Adam turned around and kicked against the tip of the hilt stapling my father against a rock wall. All happened in a blink of an eye, so fast I could barely see it happen. Pyro attacked now and wanted to stab Adam in the back. Adam saw it coming trough the corner of his eye and jumped on Pyro's sword, kicked Pyro on the back of his head pushing Adam into the air. After the kick Adam threw three small needles which went right trough Pyro's skin, hitting a few nerves immediately cutting off the entire nerve system. Pyrolithium was the Angelgod but he still needed a body while being on Earth, now that his body does not function anymore, there was little he could do. When I saw it all happen, I wanted to help them. My hate for them turned into hate for Adam. My eyes slowly turned into blue, and slowly I slipped trough the dark spell Adam cast at me. I grabbed my sword tight. Meanwhile Adam walked to my father who was still alive but barely. "So this is the best good and evil has to offer huh? What a waste." Suddenly my father pushed himself out of the rock. His sword turned to smoke and appeared in his hand again. Adam was kicked back and my father took advantage of that to attack. But when he did Adam produced a thick cloud of smoke so my father couldn't see where Adam was, and when he found Adam it was already too late. Adam made a sword and smashed it trough my father's eye, leaving a bloody mass in the cut he made. My father walked out of the cloud, I was ready to attack Adam but when I saw what he did to my father I stood frozen. I wanted to help but I couldn't move. I was shocked that someone as powerful as my father was slammed down so easily. My father walked to me, but before he could reach me there were five spears slammed trough him. He fell on his knees and looked at me with his one eye. "M…Make…me proud…my son…" My father said gasping for breath. I felt sick and was paralyzed by fear. Another spear reached my father, this time it slammed trough his neck. Suddenly all around me was silent. My father looked at me, I stared back. Seeing the horror I never wished to happen. Suddenly I saw my father's eye rolling backwards and he fell forward falling onto the blood filled puddle of mud. Behind him stood Adam, with the same damn smile on his face. "You may have killed my father and uncle, but you shall never take my life from me!" I grabbed my sword, turned it a quarter while in the ground and pulled it out. With my sword I had a rock hanging on the tip of me sword. Before Adam knew the rock slammed into his face throwing him away. I ran to him and when he stood up the slammed the hilt of my sword in his stomach. I swung my elbow in his face's direction but he grabbed my elbow, grabbing my wrist as well breaking my arm in four places in one move. I screamed of pain and fell on my knees. Adam turned around and kicked me away with his knee planted in my face. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was lying a few feet from Adam. "Don't you get it young Seth? I am the first real human. I am the one God wanted the humans to be and now that I am released, those weak filthy unworthy sickening creatures now being the dominant species on this polluted planet. They shall make way for a new race born out of my own flesh." I tried to push me up, but the pain Adam inflicted on my made my whole body flinch. "Seth? Seth where are you? Are you here Seth? I heard some noise and was afraid you were hurt!" It was Helena walking up the hill toward me. "Well well my young friend, your female companion has been searching for you, how convenient…" Adam smiled and walked to her. "NO! Dare to touch her and I swear I will break every single bone in your miserable body!" I shouted in a wave of emotion and despair. "Such powerful words from such a weak little boy…Let us have fun." I pushed myself from the ground en tried to stand up with the last of my strength. "Seth? Is that you? I was so worried, I was looking everywh…Who…who are you? Seth! Help! Aaaaah!" As I heard Helena cry in pain I pushed myself up and ran to her. I found her standing in a cloud of thick mist. I walked to her, she stood there with her eyes closed and her skin pale of fear. "Helena! Helena, talk to me! Please…not her…take me not her…" Helena suddenly opened her eyes which slowly turned backwards. "S…Seth…" After she said my name blood kept running out of her mouth, her skin started to burst and with a terrifying scream Adam broke out of Helena's weak body and drenched in her blood he grabbed my neck with both his hands and lifted me up. "I have played long enough with you filthy sickening human race." Adam turned his head for a second to spit some blood on the ground. "Now you die!" Adam turned into smoke and his grip loosened. In my gasp for breath I inhaled Adam in his smoke form. I fell on my knees feeling Adam spreading trough out my body within each cell breaking it down. I felt my lunges burn away while my heart was blocked. Without air and running blood I was to die within a few seconds. I felt pure hatred running trough my body, hatred for Adam. For what he did to my uncle, my father, my beloved. I wanted to save Earth but I alone am powerless to that kind of force. It would be a matter of time before he would find the Apple. I grabbed the Apple tightly and fell down. The Apple glowed again and suddenly I was lying on the ground, wrapped in a white robe. I stood up and looked around. There was not earth, sea nor sky. Only one giant white plain. The brightness of the plain hurt my eyes for a few seconds until my eyes adapted to the light. And suddenly I saw a silhouette walking to me. I wanted to reach for my sword but then realized I haven't got any weapon whatsoever. And that there was nothing in reach to use. When the person got near, I could see who it was. "Mother…? Is that you?" The woman walked to me but when I fully got to see her I realized it was not Selena, my mother, who was walking to me. "No I am not your mother dear Seth, but you are not far from it." I looked at her, she had long curly hair. Pure blue sparkling eyes and a beautiful voice. "You look familiar, may I ask you of your name?" "Yes you may Seth, my name is Eve, I am the one who released the Apple of Paradise." I was shocked and while I was I knew why she looked to familiar. I had seen her in my visions about the origin of the Apple. "But how…?" "Hush young child, let me explain to you why you are here for you are here for a reason." "What is this reason you speak of milady?" I asked her curious and remembering what Adam said about not knowing my true origin, needing to find it out for myself. "You mind is chaotic, your soul troubled and your heart in pain. Calm yourself child, I will answer all your questions." I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, pushing the pain of losing all of my family and loved ones. The feeling of being powerless and not being able to help everyone. "I have brought you here to unlock your true meaning, for now is the time to do so." I looked at her wanted to ask her what she meant, but before I got the chance she interrupted me. "Let me explain child. You are related to me, just like your mother was before you. You are my descendant. The dark powers your father was cursed with was genetically transferred into you child. But your mother gave you the blessing of good, kindness and love. Those two combined will make you as powerful as Adam himself." "H…" Before I could finish my question she continued. "How? I decided with your mother it was best to lock most of your powers to restrain you for the time being. Until you were ready to use them. Now with Adam raging on Earth I have no choice but to unlock the powers buried within your soul." I was looking at the ground, thinking about what Eve said. I looked at my hands, and made them into fists. "I shall stop him, I will defeat Adam. But before I will do so, I wonder, where are we?" "We are within the Apple of Paradise, this is my sanctuary, the part of knowledge of good. Adam was imprisoned within the part of the knowledge of evil. There he was tormented and cursed. You now have to stop Adam for filling his purpose, but still remember child. It will not end, more will seek the Apple for the destruction of mankind. More I can not tell, go now my child. May the light guide you in your path." Suddenly I turned black before my eyes and I was back again, on the place Adam left me for dead only a few seconds later. I could hear Adam stand next to me laughing at my demise. Slowly and without Adam's notice my body started to reconstruct itself. The new powers granted by Eve when she broke the seal, also contained the strength of regeneration. My bones reconnected and my arm twisted and bended in ways I did not thought possible. I opened my eyes and gasped for air. Adam looked over his shoulder. "What? Still alive? I guess you are not so easy as I though you would be, doesn't matter. I will deal with you and after I have done that I will find the Apple of Paradise and remake this world into my realm of real humans. Like the Guardian wanted to be!" I walked towards him, my wounds healing while walking. The bone sticking out of my leg slowly dragged itself back where it belonged making walking an easier way to move. Adam slowly turned into smoke and flew toward me. I lifted my arm and grabbed in the damp cloud which was Adam, suddenly Adam appeared with his neck within my grasp. "Hnggg… But…But how?" "I have changed Adam, the Apple was always at my side…And you did not even seem to notice you fool!" With my last spoken word I released Adam and punched him in his face. He was thrown back, which gave me the time to grab my sword. "Ready Adam?" I said holding my sword firmly in my hands,

pointing it in his direction. "I was born ready, and when I pull the apple out of your dead body you would wish you never crawled out of that cancer infested lap of that filthy mother of yours." I smiled at his comments, not being effected at all knowing I am better than that. "Sure…you bore me with your constant lectures, put your words into strength!" Adam held his arm up pointing at the sky, which answered with a lightning flare reaching down from the heavens forging a sword within Adam's hand. Adam ran to me and I waited. He swung his sword at me which I blocked with my sword. His sword had a sinister purple, dark red glow. I pushed him away and when he did he sliced trough my armor and carved a cut in my flesh, while doing so my own sword sliced trough his cheek and his lower jaw. His sword slammed trough my stomach and craved his way trough the side of my body. My sword was slammed horizontal between Adam's ribs, after that I turned my sword ninety degrees with so much force that I broke his ribs within a split second. While inflicting new and brutal wounds on each other we both started regenerating our old ones, making this one on one battle bloody and brutal at the same time. I had to stop Adam, I did not come this far just to be killed again. Suddenly the hatred I suppressed while being with Eve suddenly surfaced and images of a torn Helena, a disgraced angel god and a humiliated Death I lost it. I kicked Adam from his feet, disappeared into smoke appeared behind Adam, kicking him up again while he was still falling to the ground. His body torn into 2 pieced by my sword both flew up and landed on the bloody soil again. I ran to Adam which threw his sword at me. His purple evil sword penetrated my flesh and craved his way trough my shoulder, yet still I kept running to him. Adam grabbed a few daggers he stole from my father. These daggers contained the serum of death which could kill a mortal in a matter of seconds. In a desperate at to stop me, he threw the ten daggers at me one by one. I ran to him with his sword still pierced trough my shoulder, now daggers planted their self all over my body. I kept going with full force until one flew right into my heart. I felt the cold iron piercing trough my skin, breaking trough my rib and felt the tip of the dagger pushing itself trough my beating heart. The tip of the knife broke at the impact releasing the poison which was directly inserted into my heart. I slowed down pulling daggers out of my body almost in reach of Adam. "You will die Seth, this world is now mine to rule!" Adam said smiling at my wounds. I looked at my bleeding wounds not regenerating. My guess was that the poison within the daggers paralyzed the regeneration power within me. My blood dripped on the ground. I weakened with a worrying rate. I finally got to Adam and looked at him. "Now this ends..." I said while holding my sword. "I will not be the last one to trouble you Seth, for yet there is another…" After those words I got enough of his speech. I swung my sword at him releasing his head from his neck. After that I held my sword tip down pointing at his head and slammed it trough it. Adam's blood squirted on my face when I smashed my heavy iron sword trough his skull. Suddenly in an explosion Adam's soul was released and I was thrown back by the force of it. I saw the Apple lying on the ground in the center of the bloody battleground. Adam's soul was absorbed by the Apple and was again being imprisoned forever. I grabbed Adam's sword and pulled it out of my shoulder then throwing it away. I tried to stand up but already felt my father's poison working. I guess this is the end for me, at least I know the world is now in safe hands. When I lost all hope the Apple started to glow again and the glow suddenly turned into a bright light which illuminated the entire hill. Eve appeared in the light and spoke to me. "Seth, my child, you have done well in capturing Adam once again. I know you want to rest but for that it is not yet your time. As a reward for helping me to save Earth as it is, I shall now heal you and grand life to your beloved once more. The sacred Paradise will be turning to normal now that Adam his dark influence is gone from it. Your father and uncle will be healed as well for they too have done great things. Remember child, there will be more evil on its way in search of the forbidden fruit. I will help if I can, do not hesitate to ask if you are in need of guidance. Fare thee well child." Eve disappeared and so did the light and when it did my wounds were clean and I was lying in my bed. I sat up straight and walked outside into a sunny spring day. Helena was picking flowers and Pyro and my father were discussing how I had beaten Adam, which they probably have witnessed from the heavens. Still after all of this I wondered, what was this new evil Eve spoke of?


End file.
